itadakimasu_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Nice guy over there
Nice Guy over there, a.k.a Nice Guy, is a Denizen born within the ashes of Kya-Era. A self-proclaimed nice guy who constantly smashing other Denizens with his fetish at his young age. He later gains more control over his desires and become a Senpai at the later time. He often dwells on the General and Art channel. Sometimes he also goes to Confession channel Appaerence Nothing is known about his true appaerance. Despite being a guy, he always used a picture of a cute short-haired girl or cosplayers, sometimes he also use an anime as his profile picture. He oftenly declares himself as a girl, Even though he's clearly a guy. But it seems to decrease at this time. Personality Despite the use of the word nice on his name, his behaviour doesn't show any signs of kindness nor wholesumness. He even dare to bash new members with his rudeness and reacts fiercely. Nice Guy's true personality hasn't been revealed yet. But it can be assumed form his daily activities and the way he reacts to others, that he's an edgy post-teenager aged guy who got constantly depressed about his life. At the beginning, he seems like a gross guy who likes absurd fetishes such as insects, egg laying, parasite, etc. But after he got warned by 147 to stop, he tries to stop and has started to like a better and normal fetishes. Despite all this, he can be serious when he needs to, and can also be wholesum if he needed to Stats * Attacc : A * Protecc : C * Wholesumness : E * Seriousness : B * Luck : F * Kindness : EX Relationships Nayla Nayla is a girl he met when he was taking a short walk on a park. He fell in love with her in the first glance and considered that he will greet her. However Nayla only responds to 3 of his questions and ran away. Nice Guy was so astonished by Nayla's cuteness and beauty that he can't take a single step to catch her again. After that time, he lose contact with Nayla without any signs of her appearance. He desperately looking for her but his search returns with no avail. He still admires Nayla's beauty and especially her cuteness even now Kania Kania is Nice Guy's crush when he was at the elementary school. she's just an ordinary short-haired girl in his class which no one seems like not interested in. Despite this, Kania looks really beautiful in his mind. He oftenly engage a chat with her, and she also seems to enjoy the chats, he also sit on the same table with her. However, one day, Nice Guy found out that Kania had a crush on Nice Guy's own best friend. His heart broke, and he decided to ignore her since that day. Holg Holg is Nice Guy's first love on the server. He fell in love when he tried to ship himself with Holg and the result comes with the ship name "Hoafl" and Holg responds nicely to this. Sadly, He never seen Holg again now, as he seems to be offline everytime Nice Guy got online. Sleeps. Sleeps is Nice Guy's best waifu on the server. He fell in love when he first heard her shooting and relaxing voice on the voice channel. He even claimed Sleeps as his waifu for 195 flying dollars and placed her on the 3rd place on waifu leaderboard. Hifumin Nice Guy admires and respects Hifumin as much as the others respect him as the supreme leader of the server. 147 147 oftenly responds to Nice Guy when others not, and he also helps him sometimes. because of this, Nice Guy got a big respect on 147. 『AutistSix』the Hedgeheg Nice Guy admires and respects AutistSix as his good friend and also as a memelord on the server. Powers and Abilities Lmao nibba, how is powers and abilities even real nibba. just go to an anime wikia nibba Trivia * He's not nice * He loves weird and gross fetishes * (to be added...) Notable Quotes * "I got diarrhea" * (to be added...) Category:Members